Hazardous materials having spontaneous combustibility or a water prohibitive property are categorized as pyrophoric substances or water prohibitive substances in Class 3 according to the Fire Service Act Article 2 Paragraph 7, respectively. Then, standards of fire extinguishing equipment against these hazardous materials are categorized and stipulated according to Article 20 of Non-Patent Literature 1 (Article 20 of Hazardous Materials Control Order (government ordinance No. 306 of Sep. 26, 1959)).
Specifically, fire-extinguishing equipment, a fire extinguisher that emits fire-extinguishing powder and the like are exemplified, and as materials for fire extinction (fire-extinguishing agents), for example, hydrogen carbonates, drying sand, Dilatable vermiculite, Dilatable perlite and the like are categorized and mentioned.